Trailer for: Fairy Tail, Magic?
by HuggableMonsters
Summary: Just a trailer/teaser for a one shot, possible two shot that I'm planning. It is a cross over but ill probably just put it on D. Gray Man's fics cuz, pfft, who reads cross overs these days? xD After a particularly rough fight with a Noah, Allen and Lenalee are transported to a different dimension where they make new friends and learn the true purpose of magic.


_**Just a trailer/teaser for a one shot, possible two shot that I'm planning. It is a cross over but ill probably just put it on D. Gray Man's fics cuz, pfft, who reads cross overs these days? xD **_

* * *

_Allen struggled forward, further into the darkness, feeling the walls for any sign of an exit. He stopped to catch his breath for a moment, leaning heavily on the wall before sliding down to his knees. He rested his head on the cold tiles and tightened his arms around the gaping wound in his torso. As his blood slowly pooled around him, he warily took in his surroundings. He could see almost nothing but black. Thick, black smoke rose and swirled in ominous patterns._

_Although the smoke swirled and curled around him and packed itself tightly in the room, it wasn't choking him. Although it was thick and murky, it didn't suffocate him. Although the smoke seeped in and out of his wounds, mouth, nose, ears, it didn't constrict his breathing. He was fine. Suddenly finding his strength again, Allen used the wall as leverage to haul himself up and track on further down the dark hall way._

_He used his time hobbling down the path to try and remember how he got here to start off with. It started off with taking a wrong turn down an alleyway, running into a Noah, fighting the Noah, loosing to the Noah, Lenalee coming to save him, Lenalee fighting the Noah, Lenalee winning against the Noah, Lenalee kicking him in the head for taking too long to come back from the mission, Lenalee apologising and helping him towards the nearest hospital which happened to be in the Black Order and finally meeting back up with Lavi and BaKanda on the way there. _

_Allen went over them thoughts once, then twice, then a final time before he realised he had to get back to Lenalee!_

_He remembered half way up the hill to the Black Order (they would of took the elevator but thanks to a certain brother chasing a certain stalker, it was temporarily out of use...) they were confronted again by the same Noah from before and half a dozen level 2 Akuma. After fighting for a while the d__evious__ Noah appeared from behind where Allen was resting and before he knew it he was falling. He remembered seeing a glimpse of Lenalee's petrified face as he fell backwards before the portal-like hole disappeared and the sky was no more._

_Suddenly, Allen was brought out of his thoughts when he tripped on a rock that came seemingly out of no where and started falling forward. At the last second, Allen managed to catch himself on his one good arm, his right arm. Letting out a pained whimper, he looked back up quickly before squinting as a bright light appeared before him. That must be the way out! Allen thought excitedly. _

_He crawled towards it slowly. As he inched further and further into the light he wondered if he was ever going to see day again. All of a sudden, the floor gave out and he fell. The quick change of pace caused his consciousness to sway; before he blacked out he vaguely heard his name being called._

* * *

_Lenalee looked on, horrified as Allen's limp body fell helplessly into the hole of darkness below him. The momentary distraction allowing the Akuma she was fighting to land a particularly painful blow into her back. Lenalee shakily got back up to her hands and knees. Looking over to the side she saw Lavi and surprisingly, Kanda, out for the count. _

_Groggily she willed herself to get back onto her feet, adrenaline rushed back into her veins as she jumped/flew out the way of several missile shaped bullets heading her way. Flying up higher, she propelled herself downwards into an unsuspecting Akuma's back and smashed straight through it, quickly leaping delicately out the way of the Akuma from before which quickly crashed into the first's corpse. _

_Unable to see anymore stray Akuma, Lenalee rushed towards the smirking Noah still standing over the place where Allen disappeared. Throwing her foot forward, she attempted to kick him in the stomach but he merely deflected it with his left hand; in mid air, Lenalee spun around as leverage making the Noah bend over slightly in order to keep hold of the captured foot, said foot coming loose anyway and used her other foot to plough into the top of his spine making the Noah crumple to the floor. _

_Regaining balance quickly, Lenalee nimbly flipped in the air and drove a foot into a recovering Noah's head. Said Noah making an 'oof'. Keeping a foot on the Noah's head she ground his face into the ground once more before growling;_

_"Where is Allen?" _

_The Noah smirked, his gold eyes glistening with mischief. Suddenly he descended into the floor in a wave of glittering black mist. Lenalee gasped and spun around ready to kick the offending figure, only, he wasn't there. A deep chuckle emitted from behind her and a sharp force prodded her back making her suck in a breath. _

_Hot air blew soundly against the back of her ear before a soothing voice whispered;_

_"You really want to know?" Lenalee could feel the smirk in his voice but nodded slowly anyway. Kanda made a grunting noise signalling his awakening, Lenalee noticed him out the corner of her eye as he attempted to stand up but was forced down again by another Noah who Lenalee recognized as Road. Lenalee grit her teeth. The Noah behind her chuckled quietly. "Hello Road. Good to see you." _

_Road snickered. "Tyki." She said simply still sat on an unconscious once again, Kanda. _

_"As I was saying," Tyki started, placing his cold hands on her waist. Lenalee froze completely, ideas of kicking the man where the sun don't shine quickly vanished. "If you want to see him so bad." He spun her around so she faced him. "Go get him." And promptly dropped her into oblivion. _

_._

_._

_Lenalee tumbled and spun ferociou__sly in the air, spinning till it made her sick. Thick, heavy air parted and unfortunately for her, didn't slow her down. Lenalee kept spinning until she landed flat on her stomach with a heavy thump. She breathed in sharply and deeply, breathing in painful gulps of air, quickly flipping over to her back as she writhed around in agony. _

_Eventually, after a minute or two laying there catching her breath, Lenalee sat up. She was still in her uniform, minus the trench coat. He short skirt was ripped in awkward places making it seem even shorter than it was, her shirt had a large gash at the front and two more at the back, plus one that made her short sleeved shirt into a one sleeved shirt. Her pony tails were still intact though. Lenalee deactivated her dark boots and stood up. _

_She heard heavy breathing nearby but couldn't pin point it exactly, it seemed to be coming from all directions. She looked around frantically._

_"Allen? Allen! Allen where are you?!" Lenalee called out into the darkness. All of bright white light appeared in the near distance. Lenalee just about made out a small figure heading towards it. Hang on, Lenalee thought as she slowly approached it, is that, no, is that Allen?_

_"Allen!" She tried calling out to him but the ground gave away beneath him and Lenalee watched as he, again, fell. "Allen!" _

_Lenalee ran faster towards where he fell, as the light got smaller and smaller Lenalee picked up the pace. Just as the light nearly faded away, Lenalee leapt through it and squinted as the bright sun singed her eyes. She was falling, spinning and spiralling down, plummeting towards the ground. Below her, she spotted Allen falling as well. Making her target, Lenalee took no time to notice the beautiful and colourful city, nor the mob of people exiting a large building to watch the commotion and zoomed down to her prey._

_Innocence Activate._


End file.
